Wolfs and Bats
by currentlynotbeingupdated
Summary: This is story is based on the movie not the book. It was many twists and turns but it is a love story all in all.
1. It Begins

Running through the streets as the world felt like it had just stopped. Until Vivian realized it hadn't and she only had a few minutes to hide. It was the time of the hunt because ever since the renegade she had became their prime prey. They were able to accomplish this because the hunt was still scheduled by the moon, but now it was only by the full moon. This way they were not as exposed but filing in with the lore. A quick glance assured her that she still had time, but how much time was the question. She quickly took a spray made of distinct smells to ensure she could not be followed.

Her next turn would was her last as she went safely into her hiding spot. She dressed it as best she could even though it next really felt like home. She got ready for early sleep and then noticed something strange. Aiden was not home yet. She starting to freak out and let the worst ideas float among reality. She finally remembered that he was painting for his comic up at an infested castle, which would stand for the backdrop for his comic on the local take on vampires.

She heard something and turned suddenly. She again let reality become clouded as the door swung open. It was Aiden but something was different he had a death grip on his arm. He stumbled in and finally passed out on the floor. She helped him up and put him on their bed. She then removed his hand form his arm to see what was wrong and then she found the answer she was dreading.

He was bitten and he first guess was by a bat. She could tell by the mark and other small details. This made her begin to wonder. Since so many had pass the idea of a werewolf was a legend could the vampires also be real? Living by night and using the local lore to as the meaning of their existence. "Only time will tell", she thought to herself. She looked at the clock and knew she must go to sleep and this problem would have to wait till morning.


	2. The Castle

The next things that game to vision were horrible and gruesome. Skin was being ripped apart and some leather covering sprout all about. Vivian woke just in enough time to see what was going on cause if she would have waited one more minute all hope would be lost. At first she believed it to be the loup garou attacking Aiden and saving her for last, but her guess was way wrong. A wing sprung out in front of her face and claws here. The problem had became more than a problem it was about to become her death but what could she do, he was becoming a vampire.

All she could do was pack things as he moaned in agony. Blood quivering yelps were let in sight of his first transformation. Around the corner a new sound came which mad matters even worse. A siren blew their way. How would she be able to explain the scene to the police? The tore skin and blood lingering in the place. All she could do was run, but then what about Aiden her love. The she heard knocks at the door followed by an "open up this is the police". She had to act on instinct. She jumped out the window as she transformed into her wolf form just as the police busted in to find an empty room decorated in tore skin and blood.

She ran all through the night only stopping just to make sure she wasn't being followed. Finally the sun began to come up just as she came upon the castle. This place must hold the answers and maybe even a cure. She walked in side what looked to be an 18th century gothic castle. She now knew why Aiden had picked this castle as the place for his comic.

She looked up only to see a ceiling full of bats. She looked around and then she found a dead bat next to a puddle of blood on the floor. She was about to pass by it until she realized that the bat did not have a single whole in its body. That meant the blood had to be Aiden's.

She then stumbled into what seemed to be a hall dedicated to bats and at the end was another door. She walked along the hall looking at the numerous paintings of bats, vampires, and other god awful things. Over the door was a stuffed bat. She opened the door and stepped inside.


	3. Cure of the curse

Inside was a library. She picked up one of the books and blew of the dust. It was a book on the lore of vampires. She started to look around and they all were. In the center of the room though there was a table. It had an opened book on it next to what she could only image was a dissected bat.

She sat down at the table and looked at the page. It was then again another book on the lore of vampires except different. It had a diagram of the bat that was on the table. She read a little more and found that vampires are not really called vampires like in the lore they are called chauvesouris de la malediction and they do not really suck blood they actually insert their vampire DNA into and then die. She read on and found that there is no way to reverse it but to and the rest of the page was missing.

She destroyed the room looking for the page, in the end though it was still missing.

She walked out of the building and then noticed something that she didn't when she came in. It was Aiden's journal lying on the ground. "He must have dropped it"' she thought to herself. She picked it up and started flipping through it. She read his last one it said, "I have found a room full of books at the end of a hall dedicated to bats." "I opened the door and there was a bat trying to bite me so I killed it and put it on the table." "I looked through the numerous books and found it one that describes the vampires not according to the legend." "At the end of the book there was the way to reverse the curse so I took in hope to use it in my graphic novel."

There it was next to page, she had found the cure. She read it, "To reverse the curse you must first have some blood of the original bat and a stake." "Then once you have ithe items listed you must smother the stake in the blood and stake the victim of the bat with it.

She wondered back inside to collect the blood. As she began to gather a sample and bat flew down and tried to bite her. Then they all awake and she knew she was in trouble. She ran down the hall and into the library. She waited till nightfall to try to sneak out. She made it down the hall and to the door she opened and was met by an unexpected surprise.


	4. Life and death

She was met at the door by her clan. They snarled at her and then one tried to leap up and bite her but he missed. She started to run, but they followed. They never lost her through all her attempts until finally one caught up with her and snipped the back her leg. She fell forwards and the group gathered all around. With every second they came in closer. One was about to pounce until it was caught in mid air. The all looked up and there was a chauvesouris de la malediction in the air. All the wolves ran in all different directions in all the chaos.

Next the chauvesouris de la malediction bit the wolf and they began to fall. She wondered why. "Was the vampire dying?" she asked herself "Will Aiden dying, did she get to him too late?" Then she started to see another transformation by not only the loup garou by also by the chauvesouris de la malediction. As the wolf became a vampire the vampire became human. She was overwhelmed by love, but she still knew what she had to do. She stabbed the stake, without putting on the blood first, in to the wolf/vampire transformation creature. Aiden just lay on the ground naked with a skin crawling expression of pain and the many scars on all over his body were the extremities used to be.

She now wanted to reward him for his deed, but also wanted to ensure his safety which meant the thank you sex would have to wait As he awoke she began to take off her shirt and then her shoes, socks, and pants because the real task at hand came into play. How would they get home? They only had on set of clothes. Their first idea was for her to go in wolf style and for him to wear her clothes, but how would they sneak a wolf into town. Then it dawned on her, he could were her pants even how ever so tight they were and she could wear her G-string and her shirt. It was the only way. They walked into town going down the back alleys taking different twist and turn that she had learned about when she run throughout the city. Then a problem arose. The path to their house was blocked by the police since it was still considered a murder scene, but lucky for them they were just now cleaning up, packing up, and leaving. They went back and hid behind a dumpster while they left. When they had all gone they walked inside, locked the door, and never looked back.


End file.
